Hold On
by letsgotoneverland
Summary: Summary inside. Warnings: FEMALE SLASH AND SLIGHT DUKE BASHING.Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie or any of the actors.

**Title**: Hold On.

**Pairing**: Olivia/Viola

**Summary**: Duke still wants Viola. Sebastian still wants Olivia how hates Monique because she suddenly likes Viola who is now dating Olivia who is wanted by Sebastian who doesn't know she's gay and with his sister. Takes place after the movie.

**AN**: Only on going if you guys want it to be.

Chapter One: Collide

_The reason the one you want **never** notices you_

_Is because they are too **busy** going after_

_The one that **they want**_

VIOLA'S POV

You know how the annoying sound of the alarm clock makes you jump awake and causes your heart to race at an unusually speed? Yeah. Good because that would mean that you know exactly how I am feeling right now. Sitting up in my bed I can't help but run my fingers thought my hair as I try to get my heart to slow down. One of these days the damn alarm clock is going to give me a heart attack.

It's only six in the morning. You're probably wondering what the hell I am doing up at six in the morning, well I have soccer practice. I didn't go back to Cornwall even though the offered to start up a girl's soccer team if I came back. But I couldn't leave my school, or the team that I made because of my skill. I couldn't leave all this behind, so my parents transferred me here, which was way easier than I expected considering everything that went down last year with me dressing up as a boy and everything.

You're probably wondering about Duke. Why I didn't mention that I was staying behind because of him. Well I didn't mention him because I'm not staying here because of him. Duke and I aren't together anymore. Let's just say Olivia was right when she said that the guy didn't ever have anything to talk about. Soccer, that's one subject that he knows and that he can talk about. Now don't get me wrong, I love soccer and I can talk about it for hours, but I can't talk about it everyday all day…it does tend to get boring after awhile.

So I dumped him.

He wasn't and isn't happy about it. In fact he is still trying to get me back. Sending me flowers and cards and everything else you can think of telling me that things are different, that he is different and that I should just give him another chance. But you see I can't do that because I am already involved with someone else…sorta. I'm with someone yet no one knows that I am with this person because of all the drama that comes along with people knowing about us.

Olivia Lennox. She's my girlfriend. I know, I know, this comes as a shock, it did to me too the first night that she kissed me. I never knew that I had a thing for girls and honestly I don't know if I do, all I know is that I like Olivia and she likes me. She dumped Sebastian before we started anything, I wouldn't have done that to my brother, or anyone else for that matter. Anyways. When she kissed me I was caught completely off guard, I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there and looked at her like a complete loser. While she went on to explain when she realized that she liked me and not my brother. She said that she liked the Sebastian that I was and not the real Sebastian.

I still said nothing.

Then she told me that she got jealous every time Duke would put his hands on me and hold me, she told me that she wanted it to be her, she wanted to be the one holding me when I was down, and laughing with me when I was happy. That she wanted to be with me. So we took the chance, well half took the chance since no one knows about us.

That was a combined decision. We thought it would be better to tell people when we were ready and when we were secure in our relationship so that we could take all the negative comments that will undoubtedly be thrown our way. "Vi…" I hear her sleepy voice behind me. Turning around I notice that she is rolling over and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. "Why are you up…" she looks past me and at the clock. "So early?"

"Practice," I say simply leaning toward her. "Go back to sleep," I say pushing her hair away from her face and leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll see you in Bio," I say quickly as I stand up re-setting the clock so that she wakes up in time for class.

We're roommates so that's why it isn't weird to see me leaving her room at all hours of the night and day. We decided to room together last year when she was with my brother and I was with Duke. Yet when we started dating we moved the beds together. Now before you get nasty inappropriate thoughts in your head we haven't down anything. Neither one of us is ready for that. Kissing is as far as we've gotten, and I honestly don't know when we will move on from that.

We have only been together for two months. I dumped Duke a month or two after the soccer season ended because he was just not interesting enough for me. She dumped Sebastian a week after school ended. We started hanging out a lot over the summer and then the night came when she kissed me and everything has progressed from there.

Grabbing my soccer stuff I make my way to the field. I'll take my shower after practice. Walking though the halls I relish in the silence that these halls don't see during the day. Last year I lived in the guys dorm because I was pretending to be my brother and I thought they were loud, well let me tell you, they are nothing compared to the girls. It's crazy.

Walking out of the girl's dorm rooms I put on my sunglasses as the sun bears down on me. Looks like it is going to be another hot day. Great.

"Vi," I hear someone shout my name. Turning around I see Duke jogging towards me. Well this day is starting out just great. Now don't get me wrong I love Duke, as a friend, but the kid is annoying. Not to mention he hooked up with Monique two weeks after I broke up with him…that just kills a girl's ego if you know what I mean. I mean come on…Monique…gross. "You ready for practice this morning?" He asks.

And we're off talking about soccer. I think that's record time…three seconds…nice Duke. "As ready as I'll ever be at six in the morning," I say over dramatically. What? Can you blame a girl for being tired?

"Six a.m. is the best time for practice," he says with a huge smile. Seriously the guy really needs to get a brain. "Coach takes it easy on us in the morning practices," he explains his happiness. Okay, okay, I guess he's right. I might like the six a.m. practices.

"Hastings, Orsino," the coach yells in our direction. Clutching our bags Duke and I jog over to where the coach is standing. "You two are going to run practice this morning," he says. "I want five laps around the field and then a scrimmage game to get everyone back into shape," he says.

"Got it coach," I say. Duke nods.

"No injuries!" He yells and we both nod again. That's when he turns and heads back up to his office.

I jog over to where the rest of the team is stretching. Dropping my bag on the ground I kick off my flip flops and pull my sweats down. Sitting on the ground I begin to put my socks and shoes on. Duke sets his bag next to mine and he takes a seat next to me. "You know you're supposed to get ready in the locker room," he explains being sarcastic.

I'm not in the mood. "If you didn't notice Duke…their isn't a girls locker room and I'm not changing in front of you guys," I say rolling my eyes.

"It isn't like I haven't seen it all already," he says with a smirk.

What an ass. I tie my shoes and get up and clap my hands. "Okay everyone, five laps around and then we'll break up into two teams and scrimmage one another," I yell. They all nod and I feel Duke presence next to me again. "What Duke?" I ask.

"I like dominance in a women, it's such a turn on," he says into my ear.

I think I want to vomit. I miss the shy and innocent Duke. I just roll my eyes and take off running with the rest of the team behind me. This is what I have been waiting for all summer.

Soccer season...time to get serious.

comment and let me know if you want me to continue.

Oh yeah, let me know if you like it too. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie or any of the characters.

**Title**: Hold On.

**Pairing**: Olivia/Viola

**Summary**: Duke still wants Viola. Sebastian still wants Olivia how hates Monique because she suddenly likes Viola who is now dating Olivia who is wanted by Sebastian who doesn't know she's gay and with his sister. Takes place after the movie.

**AN**: Only on going if you guys want it to be.

Chapter Two: Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly

_I make __**mistakes**__…_

_I am __out of control__ and…_

_At times __**hard to handle**__…_

_But if you can't handle me at __**my worst**__…_

_Then you don't deserve me at __**my best**_

OLIVIA'S POV

You know those annoying friends that you have, where some days you just want to smother them with a pillow? No…okay maybe it's just me then. I should have known rooming with Viola meant rooming with all her friend too. They are here everyday, all day, it surprises me that Viola and I ever get time alone. Anyways, back to the annoying friends. They are currently pounding on the door, yelling out my name, as if I can't hear them knocking.

Pushing the blankets aside I jump a little as my bare feet come into contact with the cold floor. I hate mornings. I am so not a morning person, yet for some reason they just don't seem to understand that, no matter how bitchy I am towards them in the morning. I swear, they are more thick-headed that Vi. Shh…don't tell her I said that.

Oh did I mention that Viola's friends transferred here once they heard she made the team. They want to play, so they came here, but they can't tryout until next week. Weird? Yeah I know. Viola said something about the coach wanting the shoe-ins for the soccer team to get there chemistry back. By shoe-ins I mean, Duke, Viola, Andrew and Toby. Those are the four that are sure to be on the team this year, everyone else has to try-out again.

That's why the practice so early in the morning. Other players can practice as well, but only at there own risk…those are the coaches words…not mine.

Oh, yeah, I'm not happy about Duke and Viola practice alone together this early in the morning. Before her brain actually wakes up. You see Vi has a problem with flirting with people and not even realizing it. I've called her on it, but she still doesn't know when she is doing it. But it's okay, I trust her…I just don't trust Duke.

"Olivia I know you're in there so open up and let us in," I hear someone scream from the other side of my door. Forcing myself off the bed I walk over to the door and open it. Peeking my head out I hope they get the hint and walk away, but then again these are Viola's friends. They push the door open and walk on in as if they lived her. Yvonne takes a seat on the bed and Kia goes over and sits in front of Viola's computer and having her fun with it, as if it is her own computer.

"Come on in," I say as I close the door. Once the door is closed I gently lean my head against it before turning around and facing the wrath that is Viola's friends. Walking over to our closet I open it, taking out the sad excuse for a uniform and place it on my bed. "So, you guys ready for try-outs?" I ask trying to start a conversation so that it isn't so deathly quiet were the only thing that can be heard are the sound of Kia's fingers hitting the keyboard.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Yvonne says. "Vi has been practicing with us all summer so we should do okay," she explains as she leans back on the bed. "Where is Vi anyways?" She asks.

"Morning practice," I say with an eye roll that no one sees. Because if someone saw they would probably wonder why I am so upset that my best friend has a morning practice and I don't think I would be able to lie to there faces by saying I don't care. Because in reality I do care, I love to wake up to morning cuddles not a cold empty spot beside me.

"Ew," they say in unison and I just nod my head in agreement. Now not waking up with her isn't the only reason that I don't like morning practices, another reason is that she doesn't really shower after the practice because we have class…so she tends to smell. But hopefully Coach Dinklage will let them out early so they can shower.

But then again…probably not.

"Well I'm gonna go shower," I say walking towards my door and opening hoping they would once again get the hint…they don't. "Feel free to hang out in here until I get back," I say with a sarcastic smirk before walking out of the dorm room. Her friends are so annoying but I have to get a long with them, because once we come out with our relationship I don't want them to hate me.

Life sucks.

Walking into the bathroom I make my way to the back where the showers are. Looking around I notice one thing…they're full.

"Great," I say to myself as I lean against the sink and wait my turn to clean. I have a feeling today is going to be the day from hell.

VIOLA'S POV

Running, breathing heavily, sweating, and tired…I hate morning practices. You think they would be awesome, you know, end early, and then not have to practice for the rest of the day…no that's so not what they are like. We don't end early, and most of the time I end up back out here on the soccer field trying to clear my head later. So no, morning practices are not awesome.

"That's it guys," I hear Duke say as he runs up next to me already with his shirt off. I can't help as my eyes linger his body, over his abs that I used to love running my fingers along. Snap out of it Viola. I yell at myself, snapping my head upwards I notice that he caught me staring. Great. "We'll see you tomorrow at four," he yells to the rest of his teammates. I go to walk away but his hand on my arm stops me. "Wait, I'll walk you to class," he says with a smile.

On the plus side of morning practices we don't have to wear our uniforms. "Sure," I say pulling on my sweats and hoodie. Throwing my hair into a sloppy bun I pull my bag up over my shoulder and wait for him. I never thought i would have to wait for him again, not after a dumped him that is. He told me, after i dumped him, that he never wanted to see or speak to me again. That as far as he was concerned i was dead to him. Oh how things have changed. He pulls his sweats and a hoodie on and then smiles as he comes to stand beside me. "Ready for some Bio?" he asks with a smirk.

I just smile in his direction as she make our way off the field. Just like we used to, the only difference being that i am no longer his girlfriend, i am Olivia's girlfriend. Speaking of Olivia...she is not going to like this.

She tends to be a little jealous.

OLIVIA'S POV

Kia and Yvonne have been going on and on about a guy for a good ten minutes now as we sit here in class waiting for it to start. Just as Professor Schrock is about to close the door Andrew and Toby come walking through and they say that Viola and Duke are one their way. The teacher nods and tells the class that we are going to wait just a couple more minutes.

I love how close mine and Viola's last names are in the alphabet because that means that nine times out of ten we will be partnered together. This is the case this year too, that's why I can't wait for her to get here so I have someone to talk to. I don't know how much longer I can go on listening to Yvonne and Kia before I start pulling my hair out.

I hear laughing and I instantly know that it's her, there is no way that I would be able to forget her laugh. I love the sound of her voice. "Mr. Orsino, Ms. Hasting, I'm glad you could join us," the professor says as he closes the door behind Duke and Viola.

They walked together. That's not big deal, I can take it. I watch as she smiles in her direction as she makes her way over to our table. He smiles and blushes a little, the way he used to with me when he had a crush on me. Yeah I noticed those things. "Hey guys," she says looking at me as she takes her seat.

"Hi," I say trying to hide the bitterness in my voice but I don't think I did a very good job because she is giving me a weird look. Oh don't worry Viola, we will be talking about this later.

"Okay class, please take out your books and open up to page 312," the professor says. The room goes quiet and all that can be heard is the sound of pages being turned and a silent whisper of students talking about what they are going to be doing later.

I knew today was going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie or any of the characters.

**Title**: Hold On.

**Pairing**: Olivia/Viola

**Summary**: Duke still wants Viola. Sebastian still wants Olivia how hates Monique because she suddenly likes Viola who is now dating Olivia who is wanted by Sebastian who doesn't know she's gay and with his sister. Takes place after the movie.

**AN**: Only on going if you guys want it to be.

Chapter Three: I'm a Bitch

Before I met _**you**_

I **never knew** what it was like

To look at someone and **smile for no reason.**

**VIOLA'S POV**

Something's wrong, Olivia has been acting weird all morning and I can't seem to figure out why. I mean, I know she doesn't like the fact that Duke and I have to play soccer together every morning, I know she's afraid that I'll realize my mistake and I'll go back to him. But I won't, I though by know she would have realized it, since the only person I think about now is her.

Sitting next to her now in Bio, I realize how much I just want to lean over and kiss her good morning since I didn't get to this morning. I was in a hurry and she was tired so I really didn't want to wake her anymore than I had. Plus I knew if I would have kissed I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself. I'm falling for her…hard.

Looking at her out of the corner of my eye I can't help but stair. She looks beautiful this morning. The way her blonde hair falls around her face as she reads. The way she plays with the end of her hair in concentration. The way she twirls her pen in the other hand when she's trying to figure out a problem, every little thing about her is memorizing.

"Do you want something?" I'm snapped back to reality. I avert my eye back to my paper cursing myself when I realize that she caught be staring at her. "Viola," she says and I look back up at her. Looking into her blue eyes and the way the sparkle when she says my name. Geez, could I sound anymore like a helpless romantic?

"Olivia," I say with a smirk. She turns away from me and smiles. Yes! Score one for Viola, she got a smile.

"You were staring," she says smirking in my direction. "And don't try to deny it, I so caught you," she says putting her pen down and pushing her hair back behind her ear. "So, what can I help you with?" She asks folding her arms in front of her and leaning in my direction.

Oh no, this doesn't look obvious at all.

I lean towards her and smile in Duke and Andrew's direction so it makes it look like I am saying something about them. Little do they know. "Is it wrong that I want to kiss you right now?" I ask smirking in the there direction. "Look towards Duke and Andrew when I pull away," I say pulling away looking at them with a smile on my face.

She looks in their direction. "No," she says with a smile answering my question and glances back in my direction. She glancing back in their direction and then leans over toward me. "Because I want to kiss you too," she says and pulls away smiling. I laugh a little before I look back at my paper.

We need to get back to work if we wanna do well on this lab project. First class and all.

"What's so funny?" I look and Kia and Yvonne as they make there way towards us.

"Nothing," we say quickly in unison. Smiling at one another again we get back to work on our lab.

**OLIVIA'S POV (LATER…ON)**

I hate writing papers, I mean seriously, what's the point. What is the point in sitting in front of your computer for hours typing about something that your going to forget about ten minutes after you print the paper out. Get my point? No…I'm writing a paper on the usefulness of fruit fly.

And this was the most exciting topic from the bunch.

Hearing the door open and close I turn in the direction of the door and look Viola walking through the door. She looks a hot mess. "What the hell happened to you?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Really, she does look a hot mess, you should see her. Her hair is in a bun, yet it's a messy bun, with some hair sticking up. There is some mud on her shirt, and I think, wait I know that, that's a hole in her jeans. "You look like you got jumped," I comment.

"We went to initiate that new soccer players, and well, one of them wasn't haven't," she said.

"Oh my god he hit you?" I ask getting up out of my seat and walking over to her. I push some of the hair that has fallen into her face, behind her ears.

"No," she says walking past me and placing her bag on the floor by the bed. "He was going after Duke, and I jumped on his back trying to help Duke out," she says falling onto the bed. "Needless to say the guy isn't going to make the soccer team," she says bringing her heads back behind her head.

"Really," I say sighing and walking back over to my chair.

"Yeah, it was crazy," she says. I'm guessing she didn't notice the tone of my voice. I'm not happy. "Well I guess it's a good thing, that means Kia and Yvonne have a better shot at making the team." She says sitting up. "God, I can't believe try-outs start tomorrow," she adds making her way towards me.

"I know," I say rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she kneels down in front of me. She pushes my hair out of my face and behind my ears. I look away from her. "Listen, I know something wrong babe, you know you can tell me," she says and I look back down at her.

I sigh. "You know I don't like you and Duke working together," I say looking away embarrassed. "Now don't get mad," I say quickly. She doesn't like my jealousy, she gets mad every time. She stands up and moves away from me. "Vi…"

"You know you don't need to be jealous, there is no reason for it," she says running her fingers through her hair. "I don't have feelings for Duke anymore," she says turning her back to me. "I only have feelings for you now, and that's all you need to know," she say reaching down and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" I ask worried.

"I'm going to sleep in Yvonne and Kia's room," she says walking towards the door. "Until you realize that the only one I want is you," she says leaving the room.

Now I'm alone and feeling like crap.

leave feedback please !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie or any of it's characters.

**Title**: Hold On.

**Pairing**: Olivia/Viola

**Summary**: Duke still wants Viola. Sebastian still wants Olivia how hates Monique because she suddenly likes Viola who is now dating Olivia who is wanted by Sebastian who doesn't know she's gay and with his sister. Takes place after the movie.

**AN**: Only on going if you guys want it to be.

**Chapter Four**: Why?

Well, it seems to me that the** best** relationship

The ones that _last_

Are** frequently** the ones

That are rooted in _**friendship**_.

**Olivia's POV**

The darkness surrounds me as I lay alone in my room. The silence fills the air and the only words that I hear are the ones she said to me right before she left. The words that if not taken literally, could be the last ones I hear from her. _Until you realize that you're the only one I want. _Those were the words that I have been waiting to hear for months, ever since she started training with Duke again.

Ever since her and Duke started talking again.

I never thought she would tell me that she wanted me; I never thought she would want me. Rolling over onto my side I grip her pillow as if it was actually her lying next to me. As if I was holding her right now, telling her how much I feel for her. I'm not going to say I love her, because honestly I don't know if I do, but then again I'm not going to say I don't love her.

Everything is up in the air on that.

You know the pillow still smells like her. Like her shampoo. I feel like I am becoming one of those freaky stalker girls who dwells in the past about their ex-girlfriends by saying that everything reminds them of the good old time. Please God tell me that I have not been reduced to that.

Rolling back over onto my back I am once again looking at the glow in the dark stars that Viola insisted we put on the ceiling when we moved in. Something about making our room romantic for when the time comes for you know…please tell me you know and I don't have to say it out loud.

We even spelled out our names. At first people thought it was weird but we just insisted that we were best friends and that's what we do. Eventually people just got used to it and stopped pushing us about it. Thank God, people can be so freaking annoying. I mean you know how every school has that one girl how is always all up in everyone's business…yeah well Illyria has one too.

Her name is Monique Valentine.

Ever since she and Sebastian broke up, she has been all about destroying the relationship I have with the Hastings family. Too bad she doesn't need to worry about me and Sebastian anymore…he defiantly isn't the Hastings twin that I am interested in. Turning my head I took in the time on the alarm clock.

**5: 30 am**

I have class in less than three hours and I'm not even remotely tired. I didn't think it would be like this. I didn't think that I would need her so much. There is something about sleeping in an empty bed that puts me in an uneasy mood. Especially since I haven't slept alone since Viola and I got together.

She has always been here.

Except tonight.

And now I finally realize how much I need her in my life.

**5:35 am**

I'm not going to be the one to budge though. I'm not going to be the one to admit that I was wrong because in all honesty I don't think I was. Yeah sure I thought her and Duke were flirting, and I think that deep down inside she still has feelings for him. But I mean come on, he is her ex.

You would think the same thing too.

Right.

**5:40 am**

Bringing my arms around my body I hug myself. Closing my eyes I silently wish that these were someone else's arms around my body. Holding me tight. Protecting from thing that have yet to come.

Opening my eyes I realize that any idea of me sleeping left the moment that Viola closed the door. Sitting up in the bed I hug the blankets close to me, trying to block out the coldness of night.

I miss her body warmth.

**5:45 am**

Swing my legs over the edge of the bed I reach for my sweatpants, well Viola's sweatpants, and I pull them on as I stand up. Making my way over to the closet I silently open the door, pulling out an Illyria hoodie. No need freezing to death. You think with all the money that we pay to go here that would be able to afford heat.

Looking at myself in the mirror I notice that I am decked out in Illyria material.

Nice.

I could be an Illyria spokesperson.

**5:50 am**

Walking over to my computer I sit in front of it. Not moving the mouse so that the screen come on, instead I just sit there, staring at the blackness of my computer screen. Is it weird that, that is how I feel.

Black.

Lonely.

And it's all my fault.

**5:55 am**

I'm in the middle of the room, sitting in my computer chair, swirling around in circles like a little kid. I need to do something to pass the time since I won't be getting any sleep any time soon. Man, I hate relationships. They always fuck with your head, and make you do and say things that you wouldn't say otherwise.

_Click_.

Stopping my twirling I look toward the door. The knob is turning, and I know that she is trying to be quiet because she thinks I'm a sleep. But I'm not a sleep and I don't regret it because I need to talk to her, I need to let her know that I'm sorry for being jealous and that I'll work on it but I can't promise anything.

The door opens.

**6:00 am**

"Kia," I say her name, shocked. "What are you doing here?" I ask. I should be asking where she got the key from but then that would be a waste of a question since I already know where she got the key from.

Viola.

She's avoiding me.

Great.

"Vi sent me to pick up her soccer stuff," she explains grabbing a hold of Viola's soccer bag. Funny, I didn't even know she left it here. "Whatever you said to her has her pretty pissed, I'll tell you right now, I feel sorry for whoever isn't on her team in try-outs today," she says hanging onto the bag and standing in the door way. "I know people think I'm stupid," she says suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask her confused.

Talk about from left field.

"I know people think I don't get a lot of things. You know one too many soccer balls to the head," she says with a small laugh. "But I know," she says. "I know about you and Viola and I just want you to know that I don't care and that I won't tell no one, but I just wanted you to know that I know about you two." She paused looking me. I look away, I didn't think I was that readable. "For the record, I've never seen her this happy," she finishes leaving the room.

_Click. _

I've just been busted.

…………

leave feedback please !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie or any of it's characters.

**Title**: Hold On.

**Pairing**: Olivia/Viola

**Summary**: Duke still wants Viola. Sebastian still wants Olivia how hates Monique because she suddenly likes Viola who is now dating Olivia who is wanted by Sebastian who doesn't know she's gay and with his sister. Takes place after the movie.

**AN**: Only on going if you guys want it to be.

**Chapter Five**: Make a Memory

Appreciate the **moment**...

The most _precious_ treasure on earth is **my heart**

When I share it _**with **_you

Protect it as if it was _**your own**_...

**Viola's POV**

You know that saying, home is where the heart is, well I hate it. I'm sitting here, alone, eating my pizza. I was supposed to meet some of the soccer guys at this party being held at the dorms, but what can I say I wasn't really in the party mood right now. I'm in that mood that people get right after they get in a big fight with their boyfriends or girlfriends. So right now all I want to do is wallow away in my pizza and forget about everything that happened between Olivia and I the other night.

What? Not the right thing to do?

You're right…I wish I has some alcohol

No, that's bad. It's not good to drown yourself in alcohol…after all that's how my mom became the women she is today. And God knows I so don't want to be like her…actually now that I think about it, that's the absolute last thing I want. So much so it's a nightmare.

Olivia always assured me that I was nothing like her, and that I would never turn out like her, that it wasn't even a possibility. I miss her. I'm not gone lie, not that I ever was, but I miss her. And I mean bad. I miss the way she would hold me after a soccer game that we lost, which isn't many, but still. I miss the way she would smile at me at night in our room, right before we fell asleep in one another's arms. I miss the way she would always laugh at jokes we both know weren't funny but she would laugh anyway.

And most of all I miss the way she would love me without question.

She would always let me make mistakes with her. She knew that I wasn't perfect and she didn't pretend that I was. She loved me for me and for no other reason. She laughed at my dump jokes that weren't funny, she would help me when I was sore after soccer, and she wouldn't ask questions about it.

Yeah sure we fought about stuff but it was never anything serious to where I would get stuff and sleep somewhere else at night. Yet for some reason, this time it was different. Her not trusting me around Duke, for some reason that hurt me more than anything else she could have said. I thought we were past this, I thought that she finally knew that I wanted her and her alone.

When we first got together, yeah sure things were a little weird with the whole Duke thing. But I thought we have passed that by when I told her that I didn't want Duke anymore and that I loved her. I mean after I told her I loved her things had been starting to go smoothly; all talks about Duke had stopped. Well, that is until last night. Last night she showed me that she still didn't trust me around Duke, and that hurt, and that's something that I can't forgive easily.

So here I am, alone, eating a large pizza.

My friends have told me that I'm overreacting and that I should just forgive her already. That in itself just shows me how much that don't know me, and how much they don't listen because if they did that they would completely understand why this affects me so much. Thus, I'm alone. My friends can't even stand to be around me right now. Although they only think I'm fighting with my best friend, they don't know I'm fighting with my girlfriend.

Maybe I should tell them.

Maybe then they'll understand my mood.

"Vi," I hear my name being called and when I look up I see Duke standing there. Great. I thought he was supposed to be at some party with the guys. That's why I came here instead of the party; I didn't want to be around him. Not that he's a bad guy, cause he's night, he is actually a really nice guy, but I don't want to be around the reason for mine and Olivia's fight. It just feels kinda weird.

You know.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I never knew how to be the caring type, wait, no that came out wrong. He is the caring type, but not so much to were he would notice if someone was in a bad mode or not. At least he wasn't when we were dating, which wasn't really that long ago so I doubt he's change.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I ask pulling the crust off my pizza and tossing it into my mouth. Not very girlie like I know but give me a break. I'm not in a good mode remember.

"Well first off you're here, alone eating an entire pizza." He says with a smile. I don't return it. I'm being a bitch, and I know it's wrong because none of this is his fault, yet I don't care all that much. He coughs, a fake cough, you know those ones people do on dates when they realize they made a stupid joke or something equally as embarrassing. "Plus you seemed spaced out during the try-outs today," he added.

Ah, he was paying attention because if he's only reasoning was the pizza I would have asked him to leave. He knows me, and he knows I like to eat, and me eating a whole pizza, not really that odd. "Olivia and I got into a fight," I said honestly. No reason he needed to know other wise. After friends get in fights all the time. Trust me, before Olivia and I started dating we would fight constantly.

"I see," he said nodding his head as if he understood. Although he may, something inside me tells me he doesn't quiet know the extent of it. "I guess I can head out then, since it seems like you wanna be alone," he says moving out of the booth.

I don't stop him. I want to, but I don't.

I can't keep leading him on, letting him think that there might actually be a chance that we would get back together. Because there isn't, I don't love him and in all honesty I don't think I ever really did. Yeah, sure, I liked the guy, I liked him a lot but there was always that feeling of not being in love that would stick in the back of my head. For example…

He would always say 'I love you' and I would reply with 'Yeah me too.'

It never seemed to faze him which leads me to believe that he never knew, which is a good thing in my book. I watch as he leaves and I am once again alone with my pizza and my thoughts.

**AN: Read and Review please. I know i've been gone for awhile and i'm sorry for that but then again lets hope this new year brings many updates for you guys. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie or any of it's characters.

**Title**: Hold On.

**Pairing**: Olivia/Viola

**Summary**: Duke still wants Viola. Sebastian still wants Olivia how hates Monique because she suddenly likes Viola who is now dating Olivia who is wanted by Sebastian who doesn't know she's gay and with his sister. Takes place after the movie.

**AN**: Only on going if you guys want it to be.

**Chapter Six**: Apologize

**Love**, like a river, will cut a _**new path**_

****  
whenever it **meets an obstacle**.

**Olivia's POV**

I went to Viola's practice. No matter how many times I told myself that this was a bad idea, no matter how many times I told myself that this would cause more pain for myself than make me feel better. I went anyways. I just didn't listen to myself, which I think is something I'll change next time I try talking myself out of something.

I saw her there running around, playing the game that she loved, yet on this day she looked distracted. This is something that doesn't happen very often. You see when Viola plays, she plays, nothing on her mind, everyone and everything is tuned out and it is just her, the soccer ball and the net.

I was the one clouding her mind. I was the one distracting her.

So now I'm sitting alone in our room looking off into nothing. Just staring off into space. Viola and I would usually come back here after the practices and just hang out, she would shower first of course, but then it would just be the two of us, talking about nothing and everything all at the same time. That's where I fell in love with her. It was one night after an intense practice and she came her all full of dirt and plopped down on her bed.

"_You need to shower," I said from where I was sitting. I was on my computer writing and unnecessarily long paper for a class that I would never use again. But it didn't matter. I was getting graded on it either way. Anyways back to the matter at hand. My smelly roommate. "What?" I ask her as she looks at me funny. "You smell and I don't want our room to smell so go. Shower." I say with a smirk. _

"_Fine," She says standing up. "Only because I agree with the whole non smelly room logic," she says laughing as she walks out the door. As the door closes I can help the smile that spreads across my face. _

_**About a half an hour later…**_

"_I hate community showers," Viola says and she comes into our room. What do you know she's complaining already and she's only been back ten seconds. "I hate taking a shower and people talking to me, you know it's supposed to be a time for peace and quiet," she says plopping back down on her bed in nothing but her towel. _

"_People were talking to you while you were trying to take a shower?" I ask trying to hold in my laughter while also trying to stop my gaze from travel up Viola's wet legs to underneath her towel. She didn't dry off very well and you can see the water shinning off her skin making it look like a glare. Her hair is still wet and it is clinging to her body. _

"_Well," my eyes snap back up to look at her. Her gaze hasn't averted from the ceiling so I'm still safe. She didn't catch me staring at her or anything. Because that is something that would be a little hard to explain. Especially since I don't know where to begin in explaining it. "They were talking to around me. You see one girl was on one side of me and the other was on the other side of me," she confessed. "Which I don't understand because there was a spot open by the girl she was talking to so why didn't she stand over there instead of next to me?" she question. _

"_I don't know Vi," I say turning back to the computer. "Maybe she likes you," I say with a smirk. _

"_Please," she says with a huff. Just as I'm about to begin typing she sits on my desk still in her towel. If she only knew the affect she was having on me by simply being in her towel she would never walk around in her towel around me again. "She so isn't my type," she says looking down at me. I look up into her eyes and something tells me she isn't joking around. Something tells me that she wants to tell me something that could change everything. _

_The question is…do I want things to change?_

"_Oh yeah, and what's you type?" I ask. Joking yet serious at the same time. I don't know how I said that with a straight face. The way she is looking at me right now just wants to be to jump her and kiss her like she has never been kissed before. _

_I've been having these kinds of thoughts for weeks. And yes at first they freaked me out but now I'm used to them. So used to them that I dumped Sebastian because I felt guilty because every time I kissed him I dreamt that he was someone else…his sister to be specific. He may hate me know but something tells me he won't hate me so much in the future, he'll thank me for not putting him through that. _

_Viola dumped Duke too. Although I don't know her reasoning behind it, she just told me that he was boring and all he knew how to talk about was soccer. Which she continued to explain was fine when he was actually soccer season, but when the season was over she wanted to talk about other stuff too. You know movies and stuff like that, not just sports because she may be into soccer but that isn't all her life is about. _

_So she ended it. _

"_Blonde hair," she says inching towards me. "Blue eyes," she says moving over to my ear. "Skinny and athletic," she whispers and then she pulls away. "You know if I were gay I would want the perfect girl, someone just like my best friend," she pauses. "You." She add walking over to her closet. She pulls out a pair of Illyria sweatpants and a t-shirt with a monkey on it that says 'so fresh and so clean.' What a loser she is. I hated it when she bought and I hate it when she wears it. It's an ugly shirt. _

_She looks back at me and smiles her famous Hastings smile. The one that makes you smile even when you're having one hell of a bad day. She gabs her books and sits at her desk, working. At that moment, watching her work in her own little world, is the moment that I feel for my best friend. _

_Yet I would never be able to tell her. _

That was a long time ago, before everything went and changed. Before I did tell her that I liked her and before she told me that she felt the same way. Before everything blew up in my face when I told her I didn't trust Duke around her. I would never go as far as to tell her to stop playing soccer, but I did tell her to stop hanging out with Duke.

That's when she walked out on me, on us. Telling me, she's not coming back until I realize that I'm the only one she wants.

How am I supposed to figure that out?

**AN:** It's a short one i know, it was just showing what Olivia was thinking. It takes place the same exact time as the last chapter, while Viola is eating pizza.

Feedback please:-)


End file.
